Home sweet home
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Sometimes, all we need is to have few important people in which we can always count through joy and hardship. [HonoKoto, Adult life, giftfic for "OuMiyuki" AKA Micchan] (NOW A TWO-SHOT/COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

" **Sometimes, we don't need that much things to be happy in life. All we need is to have few important people in which we can always count through joy and hardship. [HonoKoto, Adult life, giftfic for "OuMiyuki" AKA Micchan]"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned here or the show/anime/manga/game they might appear. Also, this is mostly dedicated to Micchan, but everyone is free to enjoy this short one-shot as well.**

[-x-x-x-]

On a common spring day, when the sun was settling at the horizon, busy workers like students happily sighed after a long day at work/school. It was finally time for them to go home and get in the company of their beloved family. A certain ginger-haired woman was among them. She happily tidied her desk, placed few papers on her handbag and left the small office she was working in.

Kousaka Honoka was working as a middle school Literature and Japanese teacher. She was still young—barely 30—but was fired up when it came to her job, resulting in her coworkers and students to acknowledge and respect her.

The young woman with past shoulder ginger hair—attached in a sidetail, who was clad in a dark blue business suit—happily hummed a tune as she skipped childishly through the empty hallways. Most classes already ended few hours prior but few teachers still had work to do on their own.

What made Honoka that happy though was the fact that she was going to be home in less than half an hour…and being home meant she was going to get showered with love and affection by her beloved Fiancée Minami Kotori. Said ginger-head soon arrived at the shoe locker area and quickly changed into her outdoor shoes while still humming hers and Kotori's favorite song: "Endless love".

She loved that song since it was the song that played during their date three months prior when she finally summoned all her courage and asked Kotori's hand in marriage. Of course, the former—now retired—Principle Minami agreed with three conditions: 1 – Honoka shall never cheat on her daughter, 2 – Honoka shall never make Kotori cry and 3 – Honoka shall work hard and insure Kotori's happiness.

Once out of the building, the young teacher walked in a quick pace, impatient to get home…and her wish was soon granted as she got in front of a small one-story simple-ish house in less than 20 minutes. She happily took a key—the key of their foyer, their house, their paradise—from her pursue and processed into unlocking the door before pushing it open.

"I'm home!" Honoka said happily as she stepped in and smiled at the figure that stood in front of her. "You look beautiful as always, Kotori-chan! Did I make you wait?"

The ash-haired woman shook her head. "I just had a premonition that you were close by, so was on my way to open the door, but you were faster."

They exchanged look for few seconds before Kotori finally prepared her beloved fiancée's indoor shoes. They were cute shoes that the former seamstress of µ's did herself. She was found of everything that's cute…and she was herself "very cute" as Honoka would have commented everyday after work.

Talking about the future housewife, she was clad in a simple green house dress with long sleeve, knee-length skirt and a brownish green apron. Her hair was in the usual sidetail she used to wear since high school. The reason she kept such childlike hairstyle was because Honoka loved it. Not that the ginger would care whatever haircut she got though. Honoka would always love her no matter how she would look like. Why she liked Kotori was not limited to mere physical appearance but far more profound.

"Thank you, Kotori-chan!" The working fiancée changed her shoes and got inside, closing the door behind her before the two of them walked into the small living room.

Their house was small, but it was enough for the two of them. They were living on their own now—despite occasionally getting visited by their parents and friends—and were doing pretty well. With Honoka as the working wife and Kotori taking care of the chores at home, their life was calm and "cute" like how the ginger would comment everyday.

After stepping inside, the happy couple got into a slam hallway leading to four doors. The first door at the right was leasing toward the kitchen and dining room while the second led to the living room and study room. The two at the left were the bedroom and bathroom respectively. They had everything one could wish for: a lively house, a loveable and caring wife, friendly neighbors and close friends.

The two sat on the couch in the living room and lit the TV up…but their attention mostly focused on each others. A cartoon program played on the TV, but the two preferred each other's company more than anyone else. That kind of evening became a habit for the happy couple: Honoka would get home, Kotori would have been done with all the chores such as cooking and cleaning, the two would smile at each others while acting all "lovey dovey" at their warming living room.

"Kotori-chan…" A pair of baby blue eyes gazed into a pair of amber ones. "I love love love love you!" The ginger said in a childish tone.

"I love love love love you too!" Her soulmate replied in a childish way as well.

[-x-x-x-]

"Wow!" Honoka happily swallowed a spoonful of rice and curry—that was prepared by her beloved wife. "Kotori-chan; it's so delicious!" She happily dug several times more and made delighted face each time she would have taken a bite.

The ash-haired young woman was just smiling while enjoying the spectacle. She herself soon found her hand moving on its own to dig on her cheesecake and offering it to Honoka. "Here! Say 'Ah'."

"Ah…" The suit-clad young woman happily accepted the offer and was delighted by the sweet taste of the cake. "This one is delicious too! I love Kotori-chan's cooking more than anything!"

Kotori smiled wider at these words. "I love cooking for Honoka-chan as well! That's why I always do my best; because I love seeing Honoka-chan's smile when she eats delicious food."

"But…" The ginger placed an elbow on the table and gazed right into a pair of amber eyes. "I will always love Kotori-chan's cooking no matter what it is…as long as I can feel Kotori-chan's love with it."

The shorter woman's face turned slightly pink at these words. Sure, she was used to Honoka a lot, but that statement somehow took her by surprise. Fortunately, she was quick to recover and returned into smiling gently. "No matter what is it?"

Honoka looked at the side while childishly avoiding direct eye contact. "Everything but red-bean based foods…" She said in a low tone, but her soulmate was able to hear that.

Kotori slowly moved her hands and intertwined her fingers with Honoka's. The ginger's attention turned back into her soon-to-be wife and her face turned slightly pink from the sudden contact and the cute smile printed on her lover's face. The ash-haired woman slightly stood from her chair and moved from across to beside Honoka.

It was rather hard for two people to sit beside each other while sharing a simple kitchen chair, but they did enjoy the contact. They bother relaxed not soon after and Honoka found herself resting her head on her beloved one's shoulder. Delighted, Kotori took a spoon with her left hand while her other arm wrapped itself around Honoka's waist—Honoka being at her right while she herself was by the ginger's left. The housewife used all her ability to dig into the rice, but it was rather hard since she was right-handed…but that didn't stop her from doing her best…and after few seconds, she finally managed to do it and offered it to her future wife. "I will always love Honoka-chan no matter what!"

The ginger happily swallowed the curry and moved her arms to wrap themselves around Kotori. Said woman placed the spoon on the table and slightly crawled so she was sitting on Honoka's laps while facing her. Their faces were only few centimeters away from each others; they could feel each other's breathe on their faces…and they liked it. "Thank you, Kotori-chan! I will do my best as well!"

[-x-x-x-]

The happy couple didn't spend long taking care of the dishes and talked about life overall. Honoka got a promotion at work for her good job. The actual council of teacher actually wanted her to run for the post of Otonokizaka high's chairwoman, but she declined it since that would mean more work and less time to spend with Kotori…she didn't want that.

The ginger liked teaching in an all-girl middle school because her students were all cute and willing to do their best. She enjoyed watching as the young girls progressed in their studies. Sure, it was sometimes sad to see the students graduate, but she knew that it was another step they had to do to ascend into a higher state of life…to get closer to the real happiness.

She herself was sad on her high school graduation day since she was going to take a different course than her former friends in µ's, but Kotori has comforted her and that was mostly how she realized her feeling for the brunette. And now, she was there, happy by her soulmate's side, living under the same roof, accepted by each other's family.

"…And so Atsuko-chan said that she wants to become a teacher and marry the girl of her dream too when she grows up." Honoka finished telling what happened in class earlier that day.

"The students really like Honoka-chan, right?" Kotori smiled at the fact while placing the last asset in the shelves. "I am sure that Atsuko-chan will be able to clear her dreams because Honoka-chan gave her the blessing."

The ginger, once her hands dry rubbed the back of her neck in a childish manner. "Kotori-chan talks about Honoka as if Honoka was some kind of divine asters…" The taller woman childishly stuck her tongue out.

Kotori almost had a 'cuteness proximity' case and was about to tackle her wife if it wasn't for the fact she still had to dry her hands. _Honoka-chan is talking in third-person person! So cute!_ "But Kotori thinks Honoka-chan is one! After all, Honoka-chan always did miracles from then to now. Honoka-chan managed to keep µ's friends even 14 years later, Honoka-chan made Kotori realize her feelings for Honoka-chan and Honoka-chan can always grant Kotori's wishes."

 _Kotori-chan is so cu~ute!_ Not able to contain her happiness anymore, Honoka jumped and hugged her fiancée, rubbing their cheeks together. "Honoka loves Kotori-chan so much~"

The ash-haired woman returned the smile and enjoyed the feeling of her soon-to-be wife's warm and chubby/fluffy cheeks against hers. "Kotori loves Honoka-chan too~"

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka pressed the switch that turned the light off and then crawled on the large bed that was Kotori's and hers. They had bought it with their own economies. The ash-haired woman used to work as a stylist prior to Honoka's proposal, but stopped working and focused on the house shores after the two got engaged.

The ginger crawled into the covers and hugged her soon-to-be wife—who turned into her direction, allowing a pair of amber eyes to meet up with a pair of baby blue ones. They smiled one last time at each other before leaning closer, bringing their lips together, sharing a gentle kiss. The contact brought butterflies in their stomach, even though they were supposed to be used to it, but the two were always too much in love with each other that every kiss they shared felt like it was their first—it was as if that kiss was enough to erase the earth and then reform it into a greater one.

The two separated after few seconds that seemed like an eternity, their faces slightly pink and wrapped their arms around each others—Honoka going for Kotori's waist and the housewife wrapping her arms around the ginger's neck.

"Say, Honoka-chan…" The two of them closed their eyes, ready to fall asleep anytime soon. The ginger nodded, motioning her fiancée to continue. "Tomorrow is Sunday, so I was thinking we could go have a picnic at the park."

A pair of baby blue eyes opened and lit up at these words. "Really?" Kotori nodded in response. "I can't wait for tomorrow in that case! I'd better get enough sleep then, so I will be as _genki_ as possible and lift Kotori-chan in bridal style until we get to the park."

"Wait!" The housewife's eyes opened in chock. "Isn't that overdoing it?" But she soon realized that Honoka have already fallen asleep. _Honoka-chan is so cute when she is asleep._ She soon found herself smiling and fell down and wrapped her fiancée tighter. _But no matter how Honoka-chan would look like, Kotori would always love her…because after all…Honoka-chan is Kotori's soulmate…and no one could deny that._ And with that, the two lovebirds fell into sleep in each other's embrace.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope Micchan would like this! Also, we've only knew each others for about a week now, but I feel really close to you, dear OuMiyuki-Onee-chan…and I hope we remain friend for as long as possible.**

 **Also, I would like to thank Yuri-senpai (YuriChan220) and Mikey-senpai (Major Mike Powell III) for leading us to each others and for the awesome tips. And yeah! I know that Yuri-senpai love HonoKoto as well and thanks to senpai, I found a liking in the pairing as well.**

" **Princess duo/couple" for the win!**

 **Good day to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yaya: So, after thinking long enough about it, we came to the conclusion that we are going to focus on updating our ongoing Love Live fictions so we can move on as soon as possible.

Shimako: It was not an easy choice, but I couldn't be avoided; we have to leave this fandom for different reasons.

Haruka: Haru is sad but c'est la vie! It can't be helped. We lost so we have to accept that defeat.

Samuko: We will just move into another fandom such as Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo or Pan de Peace or Touhou or other fandoms featuring another all-girl cast. *ahem* Now that everything is said, let us process into the story.

Haruka: Haru-tachi do not own anything.

[-x-x-x-]

Sunday! That was the day where the busy workers like students had the opportunity to sigh and rest at home instead to running around everywhere. While most people were resting at their home, others went outside to relax and evacuate the stress accumulated during the six days before.

"Kotori-chan!"

Inside the residence of our favorite lovebirds, notably Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori, the two young women were preparing for a picnic. The ginger was already ready, fully clothed and a basket in hand. Her outfit was composed of a white short-sleeve shirt and a green skirt with sky blue sandals.

"Coming!" The gray-haired young woman walked out of their bedroom, now clad in a white sleeveless summer dress. "So, what do you think, Honoka-chan? It was a gift from Niko-chan."

There was a moment of silence as the ginger's brain was on verge of overheating due to the overload of Kotori cuteness. Her fiancée's knee-length dress, these cute navy blue sandals, and that cute orange ribbon nicely tied on her neck… It took Honoka her remaining sanity to not droll.

' _Honoka is turning into a pervert.'_ The taller young woman couldn't help her lips from drawing a smile. _'But I guess Kotori-chan wouldn't mind if it was only a little.'_ She finally gave a thumb up and spoke again after half a minute of just gazing at the shorter young woman. "It's too cute, Kotori-chan! I really like it!"

Kotori giggled at her lover's antic before placing the strings of a small handbag on her left shoulder and gently placing it on her right side. "Kotori is glad!" She then walked to where the taller woman was—at the entrance door and pushed it open.

The weather was perfect that day; clear blue sky with few white clouds providing few shadows. Honoka took a pair of straw hat that was placed near the coats and umbrellas before placing the first on her head and putting the second one on the shorter woman. "There! Kotori-chan's attire is complete, now!"

The gray-haired young woman turned to her other self with a smile and reached for her hand. "Really? Kotori thinks that Honoka-chan is cute as well."

They continued to giggle for a couple of second before finally locking the door toward their small, but more than enough home behind. Honoka grabbed the basket and the two of them walked past their small garden. It was not that large, with only few sunflowers, dandelions, camellia and lily flowers blooming there in addition to a short peach that the two of them has planted since moving there, but they were proud of it and loved to water the flowers every morning.

When reaching the short gate of only one meter of height, they turned one last time to have a look at their 'paradise'. The house was a small one-story one with three glass sliding windows at the front, another at the side and a last small window at the rear. The main door was a wooden one and on it could be read the word 'HonoKoto'.

The 'fence' of their house was made of nicely-colored wood that only reached at Honoka's waist. It was not there for security purpose but rather for decoration and to keep the stray dogs away from their flowers. The gate, like the fence was a short one. Overall, their garden was very simple but lovely.

After another nod, the two of them pushed the fence open before walking out. Now that they were at the sidewalk, the first thing they saw was people walking around while the others were riding bikes. The quickly greeted their neighbors and made their way into the main road.

The place they were living in was a calm residential area where cars passing by were total rarity. The neighbors were all good people and practically everyone knew everyone since the held local barbecue parties each holiday and during the last Saturday night of the month.

Once out of the residential area, the two were at the main road. The park was only few kilometers away from it. They were not living in a big town, rather a small countryside town with vast free areas full of grasses, trees and terrains. Honoka and Kotori sat on a bench as they waited for a bus to pass.

The sun was giving the warmth needed and the gentle wind was helping the people cool down. The lovebirds were happily cuddling with each others until a bus arrived and they boarded it. As to enjoy their trip better, the two of them took seat beside each others and started playing small games since the way from the residence until the park was about 30 minutes.

"So, I will start." The ginger happily said as she slid the glass window open. "I can see a…red car."

"Over here!" Kotori pointed and earned a smile from her lover. It was now her turn. "I can see an orange truck."

It took the other woman longer but she finally saw what Kotori was thinking about. "It is my turn now! I can see a…very cute woman holding hand with her fiancée."

The gray-haired young woman faked confusion and looked around in a comical fashion. "Where that could be…?" She then turned to the taller of the couple and smiled at her. "I know! It's Honoka-chan, right?"

Honoka shook her head. "Nope! You have one chance to answer left."

"Eeeeh!?" Kotori pouted. "I don't know… I give up I suppose."

The reply came in form of Honoka leaning closer to her and pressing her nose against the gray-haired young woman's. "The reply: the one just beside me!"

"Honoka-chan…"

[-x-x-x-]

The park was more of a natural park than the park usually seen in the big towns. Trees and bushes as well and pretty flowers were planted around a lake and people were sitting under the threes where enjoying their lunches. Honoka and her future wife walked closer and started to look for a good spot.

"Kotori-chan; over here!"

They found a nice spot under a tree not far from the other people. The ginger placed the basket fist on the grass before taking a sheet/cover/blanket (I don't know how to call these…) and placed it on the spot where they were going to spend their picnic. Once done, Kotori helped her taking their lunch out.

It was still 10 in the morning, too soon for lunch but too late for breakfast so they decided to have a little snack—mostly composed of breads and macaronis. They took a pair of chopstick and started feeding each others.

"Say 'A'!"

Kotori accepted the offer and happily swallowed the macaroni that her wife (well…soon-to-be-wife) has offered. "It's delicious! Thank you for helping me prepare the lunch, Honoka-chan!"

The response came into a smile. True enough, the couple has woken up earlier that day and has decided to cook each others—while occasionally 'tasting' and feeding each others. "That's because everything that we cook together is delicious!"

They leaned against each others, shoulder against shoulder and continued to eat while watching the childrens play tag or hide and seek. They occasionally fed each others for a while until the ginger stood up.

"Kotori-chan, let's play too!"

There was a brief moment of silence until the shorter woman could reply. "What kind of game?"

The response came in form of a grin from Honoka before she kneeled down and lifted her fiancée in bridal style. "The Princess and her Knight!"

Kotori's face literally turned red as she started to look elsewhere but at the dazzling young woman who was lifting her. Fortunately, no one was paying that much attention to them but that wasn't enough to make her totally comfortable.

"I will be the Princess and Kotori-chan will be the Knight!"

The ash-haired woman turned to Honoka. "Don't you mean the opposite?"

"No! I think that Kotori-chan would be more fitting to be a Knight than I am."

"What makes you think that?"

There was a moment of silence as the ginger-head gave a knowing smile. "That's because Kotori-chan appeared out of nowhere, riding a white horse and saved Honoka from loneliness."

Kotori's face turned red as she understood the implement behind that short story. That was actually based on a real story that happened one year prior when the two of them were at a fair and ended up loosing each others. The gray-haired woman then has decided to rant a horse and started looking for her beloved one around the area since no car or bikes were allowed. She found her other half at the ice cream stand and happily welcomed her with an ice cream cone. The people nearby made an ovation as they kissed and left riding the horse to return it back to its owner. Honoka and Kotori then had red faces from embarrassment until the fair ended and on top of that had Nozomi tease them about it for three months.

"H-Honoka-chan…"

"What is it, Kotori-chan?"

"I…"

Her sentence was cut though as a volleyball flew in their direction, provoking the ginger to let go of her 'Knight'. "Ouch!" The ball fell right next to them and Honoka quickly returned into her sense. "Kotori-chan? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" The shorter woman was rubbing her bottom due to the sudden fall. "Please somebody call the ambulance!"

"I am fine, Honoka-chan!" Kotori was quick to stop her. "There is no need to make such fuse. I am fine…really?"

"Really?"

The shorter young woman nodded. As Honoka helped her fiancée stand up, a young boy in his 10s with brown hair cut above his shoulder and chubby face shyly walked in their direction. He bowed as the two women looked in his direction. "Haru is sorry!"

The two women gave a look at each others before smiling and the ginger grabbed the ball. "It's all right! We forgive you!"

The young boy lifted his head, stars in his eyes. "Really?" Kotori nodded and she walked forward so that Honoka could give him the ball back. "Thank you, One-san-tachi!" He then ran back toward three other people. The first one was a young woman—presumably in her 20s—with silky brown hair that went down her back and was wearing a white summer dress. The second one had a feminine appearance but it was hard to tell if that person was male or female; shoulder-length curly dark-brown hair, chubby cheeks, big round eyes, yet wearing a tracksuit. The last one too was hard to identify the gender. Unlike the others, that person looked like in their 17s or 18s and had past-ear spiky raven hair. "Shima-Nee, Yaya-Nii, Samu-Nii… Haru got it!"

The young woman smiled. "Did you properly apologize?"

"Yes!"

"That's a nice boy!" She kneeled down and patted the short boy's head.

The raven-haired person sighed and the brown-haired individual beside them giggled. "A nice boy indeed!" They then eyed at the person beside them. "Unlike a certain person I know…"

"What do you mean by that, Yaya?"

Yaya just stuck their tongue in a childish manner. "What I mean is that Samuko-chan is too Tsundere at times."

"I am not a Tsundere!"

The young boy giggled. "Samu-Nii is a Tsundere!"

"Shut up, Haruka!" Samuko glared at their younger brother and Haruka hid behind the young woman.

"Jeez! Samuko; please stop being mean to Haru-chan!"

They sighed. "I think that Shimako-Nee-sama spoil Haruka too much. He will never be a man if you always spoil him like that."

Yaya giggled. "And you're the one to talk, 'I want to sleep with Mommy because I made a nightmare'." Samuko's face turned tomato red and they averted their eyes, deciding to not counter anymore.

Honoka giggled as she saw that. "What a nice family!"

Kotori nodded and leaned against her lover.

[-x-x-x-]

Another yawn escaped Honoka's lips and she finally decided to stand up from the desk before crawling on their bed. Her fiancée was smiling at her. "I've warmed the bed for us."

"Thank you, Kotori-chan!" The ginger made herself comfortable by wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist. "We had so much fun today! I hope Honoka and Kotori-chan will get to have another picnic soon!"

"Yeah!" Kotori closed her eyes and pressed her body closer to her other self. "Honoka-chan; I love you!"

The ginger-head closed her eyes as well. "I love you too!" The two of them then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Another week will start and Honoka will go to work while her fiancée will do the chores. They will do their best and will keep up their good work until they can officially get married. They will invite their friends and coworkers. After that, they will still do their best for each others and might adopt a daughter. They will think about a name and will end up calling her Minaho Megumi. They will never love each others and they are sure about it.

 **The end**

Yaya: Megumi means 'blessing'!

Haruka: Mina from Minami uses the kanji for south/southern and Ho from fire/sun.

Samuko: So, this is it! We completed this?

Yaya: I don't know… Let's just mark it complete for now.

Shimako: We still have until we complete our others stories after all. We could always add another chapter to this if we feel like it.

Samuko: I do not think so.

Haruka: *pouts* Samu-Nii is a jerk!

Samuko: Wait! Who taught you such language? I am going to wash your mouth.

Haruka: *gasps and turns to Shimako*

Shimako: *smiles* I can't save you in this situation, Haru-chan… P-please endure it.

Yaya: *sighs* So, I guess that's all to be mentioned. See you all in our other updates in that case!


End file.
